Realizations, confessions, the works
by Hell's own
Summary: Sam and Dean secretly love each other, but do what does it take for them to confess?
1. Chapter 1 Bitch Jerk

Disclaimer: Every time I realize that I don't own Supernatural, I just about break down. Now I am on the verge of breaking down, so you guys should've guessed by now. Yeah, that's right, rub it in. I don't own Supernatural *sigh* , though I wish I did. It is rightfully Eric Kripke's, and I do not make any money from writing this fanfic. This is purely a work of fiction, not to mention a huge part of my imagination. First time I'm writing Wincest, so please go easy on the reviews. Reviews always make my day, so go ahead… Read and Review.

Warning: Contains Wincest, fluff, etcetera etcetera. Don't like it, don't read it. Rated T for Dean and Sam's language (of course we can't rate anything for Castiel's language, can we?)

Pairings: Sam/ Dean, Sam/ Dean, and Sam/ Dean all the way! :D

Chapter 1- "Bitch". "Jerk".

Dean and Sam were in a full-on "bitch-jerk" mode. And why?

*FLASHBACK*

"Oh, c'mon Sammy, Renegade has gotta be the best song ever!" Dean exclaimed.

"No way, Dean! The Beatles are the best! Are you deaf? Oh yeah right, I forgot. You are. Well, anyone who listens to Iron Maiden and Metallica 24*7 is definitely deaf" Sam said, glaring at his elder brother.

"Whoa, touché. The Beatles? That is so Cass! You are such a chick Sammy!" Dean retorted.

"Pfft. Whatever" said Sam, and pouted.

"Aaaawww. You are such an adorable little girl Sammy, and those lips of yours look luscious when you pout" Dean said, giving Sam a truly evil look.

"Gosh Dean! Shut up, you jerk" Sam said, blushing slightly. Thankfully, his dickhead of a brother didn't notice the blush creep up Sam's face.

"Bitch."

"Je-erk."

"Bee-eetch."

"Juh-uh-uuurk."

"Biyaaatch."

Sam gave up first. His brother was incorrigible, and today, he was at his annoying best.

The drove in silence for a while, the only sounds heard being the occasional turning of the pages of Sam's book, Dean's humming, and the low purr (or as Dean liked to call it- "the mighty roar") of the impala. Suddenly…

"Hello Dean" came an all too familiar voice from the backseat.

"Whoa! Fuck!" Dean looked back, and his beloved "baby" swerved off the highway.

Before the Chevy could crash though, Sam grabbed the steering wheel from a still-startled Dean, and brought it back onto the road.

"Dean! You almost crashed the car, dammit!" Sam shouted.

That brought Dean back to his senses. He gave Castiel one last glance, and turned back, his complete attention on his driving, visibly furious. Sam could sense his fury, and only hoped that the angel had enough sense to shut up.

But Castiel, whose people skills were, well, less than zilch, sensed nothing wrong, and prodded Dean's shoulder.

"Cas…" Sam started to say, but before he could say anything, Dean applied the brakes, and the car came to a screeching halt, leaving behind the smell of burning rubber on asphalt.

Dean turned, and looked at the ever- innocent, blue-eyed angel in the backseat.

"Get out Cas. We gotta talk" Dean said.

"Okay." Castiel had a weird habit of obeying Dean's orders, provided they didn't involve slashing people (regardless of whether a demon resided in them), burning churches, or anything negative in general. Go figure.

As soon as Castiel got out of the car, Dean started yelling.

"What the fuck Cas? What did I say about personal space? I told you not to jump on me like that!"

Castiel looked surprised.

"On the contrary Dean, I did not 'jump' on you. I merely willed myself to appear wherever you were" the angel replied patiently.

"Yeah well, I would've fucking died as a result of your batshit" he said.

"Dean, first of all, it wasn't a bat's excrement…" Castiel's explanation was interrupted by a silent chuckle from behind them. Dean turned and looked at Sam, who was watching them, lazily perched on the impala's hood.

Sam knew that Castiel would eventually tire Dean with all his explanations, clarifications, and answers. In fact, he would bet his money on it. He decided to watch them and amuse himself while it lasted.

"I would've died Cas, of a heart attack or car cash! A fail-safe plan to get me killed from holier-than-thou upstairs, eh?" Dean sneered.

"No, Dean, I wasn't planning on killing you. Like I told you, the lord has plans for you" Castiel said.

"Shut up Cas" Dean said, losing interest in the argument.

"Okay", said Castiel, and did just the same.

"Now, why did you suddenly jump on me?" Dean asked.

"I already told you Dean, I did not jump on you, I merely willed…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Why did you 'will' yourself to appear in my backseat?" Dean asked, imitating Castiel to perfection.

"I had a doubt. I simply wanted to get it cleared" Castiel said.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming.

"What is doggy style Dean?" Castiel asked.

Sam couldn't maintain a straight face anymore. He burst out laughing, while Dean just stood there, taken aback.

"Huuungggh?" was Dean's reply.

Castiel stood there, clueless as to why the younger brother was laughing so hard, and the elder one was dumbstruck.

_Holy fuckin' angel. Where in the heck did he hear shit like that? *sigh* I gotta explain it to him now,_ he thought to himself. He looked at Castiel, who was waiting patiently for the answer to his question.

Meanwhile, Sam was laughing so hard, he had difficulty breathing.

"What is so funny Sam? Why are you laughing?" Castiel asked.

Dean apparently regained his ability to form coherent sentences, and asked "What the fuck Cas? Where did you hear that?"

"I was just sitting in the park, trying to meditate, when I heard a man asking his lady acquaintance to 'do it doggy style'. What does it mean Dean?" Castiel asked him.

There was complete silence apart from Sam's howling for two minutes. Which seemed more like two hours to Dean.

"It's an… ermm… it's a position Cas" Dean said, after a lot of hesitation.

""Position? Solar, lunar, or constellation? I've never heard of the doggy style position of the sun, moon or any other planets Dean" Castiel said, pouting a little. Castiel's statement brought fresh peals of laughter from Sam.

Dean looked at Sam, who had tears in his eyes, and said "Oh shut it Cinderella man".

He then turned to Castiel and said, "It's difficult to… umm… it's difficult to explain Cas. See, it's a ummm… it's a sexual position" Dean finished.

"Oh. Can you show me the position Dean?" Castiel asked.

Sam, who was trying to control his laughter, burst out laughing once again, mostly because of his older brother's expression at the angel's request.

He howled with laughter once again, and between gasps, he said "Can't…. laugh… anymore… Stomach Hurts!"

"Shut up Sammy, or I swear, today will be the last day you hear anything" Dean threatened.

He turned to Castiel, who was looking at Dean, his huge blue eyes expectant.

"Cas, I can't show you a damn position man! For god's sake, I am straight!" Dean said (read- squealed).

"Straight?" Castiel asked, obviously not knowing what the term meant.

"Cas. Leave. Right now." Dean said.

"But Dean, I…."

"LEAVE! NOW!" Dean yelled.

"Okay" Castiel said, and vanished within the blink of an eye.

Sam was still laughing when Dean pushed him into the car.

"Sam, shut up dude! It wasn't funny!" Dean said (read-whined).

Oh man Dean, it was! The expression when he asked you to demonstrate it- fucking priceless!" Sam said, and laughed some more.

Dean glared at Sam, but that was all superficial. Deep inside, Dean was just happy that his younger brother had laughed after such a long time.

Since the moment Sam had set Lucifer free (by mistake, of course. His Sammy wouldn't do that on purpose) and realized his folly, he had become more and more reserved, until he had stopped talking to everyone completely. Dean had said hurtful things to him too. He couldn't take his words back, but Dean was glad that his little brother had at least laughed again. Never mind the fact that it was at Dean's expense.

While Dean's mind swirled with thoughts, Sam had drifted off to sleep. His head lolled, and slowly came to a rest on Dean's shoulders.

Dean looked at his brother, and lightly brushed the bangs off his face. Normally, he wouldn't be caught dead doing this, since he considered it 'chick-flicky'. But Sam looked irresistible and surprisingly vulnerable in his sleep.

"I love you De" Sam mumbled in his sleep.

Dean was dumbstruck yet again. He had only heard Sam say those words to him when they were kids. Dean had been sure that Sam had pretty much detested him after all those things Dean said to him recently.

"I love you too Sammy", Dean said, tears filled in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Bitck jerk yet again

Chapter 2- "Bitch- Jerk" yet again.

Sam woke up two hours later. He looked at his brother, and noticed that his eyes were bloodshot.

"Dean, why are your eyes red?" Sam asked, worried.

"My eyes have been on the road for over twelve hours cupcake. You expect them to be what, green? Blue perhaps?" Dean retorted, not looking at Sam.

Sam knew that during Dean's weak moments, he tended to act like a stud (read-asshole) and also avoided looking at his younger brother.

Sam knew Dean had cried, but god damn him if he knew the reason. He decided not to prod further, because that would really tick Dean off. The last thing Sam wanted to do right now was piss Dean off.

"Uhhh, Dean? If I promise not to crash the car, will you let me drive it?" Sam asked, after a while.

"And why would I do that?" Dean asked, frowning.

"'Cuz you are tired Dean, that's why. You've been driving the friggin' thing for fourteen hours straight!" Sam said, stating the obvious.

"Respect Sam. She's older than you and me" Dean said, patting his dashboard.

"Awww baby, don't mind Sammy, he's just on his period. That's why he's being such a bitch" Dean said consolingly, to his "baby".

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Oh shut up Dean!"

"Bitch."


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises

Chapter 3- Surprises.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"What? What?" Dean jerked his eyes open, and swerved the impala just in time.

"Dean, you fuckin' almost hit a tree man!" Sam continued yelling.

Dean didn't reply.

"Dean, stop the car" Sam said in a low voice (you can also call it Sam's 'warning' voice).

Dean pretended like Sam had spoken in Chinese.

"Dean, stop the car before I throw open the motherfuckin' door!" Sam yelled again.

This time, Dean stopped the car, because he knew that if he didn't listen to his younger brother, he would do exactly what he said he would.

As soon as the car came to a complete halt, Sam threw open the door, walked to the driver's side, opened the door, and effortlessly dragged his older brother out of the car. Dean didn't protest, because he had difficulty opening his eyes to even glare at his brother. Dean felt like his eyes were on fire from being focused on a single thing (the road) for so long.

Sam seated Dean gently on the passenger side, brushed his cheek lightly with his fingers, and went over to the driver's side.

Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

"I love you De" Sam said, looking at Dean, who he thought was already asleep.

Dean had to force himself not to jerk open his eyes. The last time Sam said it, he was asleep, but now? Sam was completely conscious, and yet… he said those three words. Dean's mind started whirling with thoughts.

_Do I have feelings for Sammy? But he's my brother! I'm supposed to take care of him, not fall in love with him. That'll make him more vulnerable. God, what sorta mess am I in now? Still.. I …_

….and thus, Dean fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Awkward

Chapter 4- Awkward

Four hours later, the brothers reached Colorado.

Sam stopped the car in front of a motel.

As soon as he turned off the ignition, the elder Winchester jerked open his eyes.

"We there already?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. So far, this is the only motel with vacancies. And as far as I know, we've reached the outskirts of the place. There aren't any more motels", Sam said, and reached the backseat for their bags. His shoulder brushed Dean's, and Dean blushed, which thankfully went unnoticed by his younger brother. Dean stepped out of the car and went over to the reception to avoid looking at his brother.

"Good morning Sir. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I would like a room for two" Dean replied.

"Okay sir, I need your names first. Security's a bit tight these days" she said.

"Jensen and Jared" he said, deciding on the spot that he'd use the names of the actors he'd heard of recently, and who looked suspiciously like the brothers Winchester.

"Uhhh… I think I've heard the names somewhere", the girl said.

"Keep thinkin' lady. I'll pay cash" Dean said curtly.

"Okay", she said, and gave Dean a strange look. Dean usually smooth-talked his way around 'the ladies' but he just wasn't in the mood today. His mind was filled with thoughts about Sam, whom he was rapidly developing feelings for.

"We have no single-beds, I'm sorry" the receptionist said, startling Dean, who was lost in his own thoughts.

Meanwhile, Sam had stepped inside with their bags, and stood beside his brother.

"No single beds? What do you mean?" he asked the receptionist, his sudden voice startling Dean even more.

"I'm sorry sir, I was talking to Mr. Jensen here" said the receptionist, giving Sam a very (very) flirtatious look.

"Well, I'm the one who'll be staying with Mr… Jensen, okay?" Sam said, not even noticing the receptionist's (heavy) attempts to flirt.

But unfortunately for the receptionist, Dean had noticed. He tensed. He didn't like the way the girl had smoothed her hair or swayed her hips as soon as she had seen Sam. Dean didn't like it at all. And what Dean Winchester didn't like, Dean Winchester didn't tolerate.

"Give us whatever you've got lady. And make it quick, we don't have all the time in the world", Dean snapped at her.

"Okay, one king-size it is then" she said, and frowned at him.

She turned to Sam, gave him a piece of paper with her number on it and said, "If you need anything, just call this number."

Before Sam could take the note, Dean grabbed it from her hand and said "Thank you, but I don't think he'll need that". He then grabbed the keys off the counter and said "Let's go Jared."

Sam gave the receptionist an apologetic look. The girl just smiled.

"It's okay. I get it, your boyfriend's just over possessive. New at a relationship I'm guessing", she said.

"What? He… umm… gotta go" he spluttered, blushing furiously as he grabbed his bags n ran up the staircase.

When Sam entered his room, he found Dean flipping through the channels on TV.

"Dude, what's wrong? Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean turned to Sam, and gave him a long look.

"She was giving you her number Sammy! Don't you find that suspicious? She could be a demon for all we know!" Dean said.

"Dude! You have sex with almost every girl who you lay your eyes on! Do I worry about her being a demon? Lame reason man" Sam said.

"She looked like she was gonna eat you Sammy", Dean said, trying his best not to blush and give himself away.

"Oh please. She thinks I'm gay" Sam said, sitting down on the bed and removing his shoes. Dean was really fighting hard not to blush now. He tried to act cool.

"Who doesn't?" he said, smirking feebly. Sam glared at him.

"Dean, she thinks you are my boyfriend and that you were over possessive, since you were acting so damn weird out there. Well, anyone seeing you would've thought so", Sam said, saying the last sentence mostly to himself.

"Sammy. Shut up okay? I've got a headache" Dean mumbled, heading for the bathroom.

Sam stopped him.

"A headache? Something wrong Dean? Are you okay? Tablet, beer, anything? " Sam asked, worried.

Dean finally lost control and blushed scarlet. It spread around his face like a forest fire.

Sam saw Dean give him a glance. He could've sworn his brother was blushing.

_Dean's blushing? Something is definitely wrong. Or maybe he knows I have feelings for him. Or was he reacting t the 'gay' comment? Should've killed myself before telling him that, _Sam wondered to himself.

**A/N: The story's still in progress, but it'll help if you guys let me know what you think of this. Any ideas are welcome.. Reviews appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5 Realization at last

Chapter 5- Realization (at last)

By the time Dean stepped out of the shower, Sam had fallen asleep on the bed. Dean saw his younger brother sleeping with a smile on his face, and felt his own lips curl up into semblances of a smile.

Dean then walked over to Sam and jabbed him between his ribs, hoping to wake him up.

Sam felt like someone was stabbing him. Even before Sam fully opened his eyes, he had his elder brother pinned underneath him, in a death grip. He was panting heavily when he jerked his eyes open, fully conscious. For the Winchesters, it was always reflexes before reasoning.

"Dean? What the fuck? You could've just waked me up man! There was no need for you to stab me!" Sam breathed heavily.

Dean could feel his brother's breath against his face. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and taste his brother's lips.

"Sammy… let go of me!" Dean said, before he could lose all of his self-control he felt every muscle react to Sam's touch.

Sam felt the same, and released the vice-like grip on his brother. It was now Sam's turn to blush.

"Umm… sorry Dean", Sam apologized, only half-meaning it.

"That's okay. So hey, the bathroom's free if you wanna take a shower or something" Dean said.

Sam removed his shirt in front of Dean, and was searching for a towel. It was nothing new, but Dean gasped as he noticed his brother's rock hard abs.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked, turning around to face Dean, hearing his brother's gasp.

"Uhhh… its nothin' ", Dean said, and left the room after hurriedly grabbing a shirt from the pile of clothes on his bed. Correction, their bed.

Sam Winchester was very very confused.

Meanwhile, Dean was sitting in the Impala and thinking about his brother. And this time, not in a brotherly way. Dean was thinking about his brothers pale skin, abs, his gargantuan frame, broad shoulders, and the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. He'd never noticed it, but his brother had grown up to a hot guy. A very, very hot guy, for that matter. Realization suddenly struck Dean- he was in love with his Sammy. Again, not in a brotherly way.

Dean Winchester was in love with Sam Winchester.

**A/N: Okay guys, how was the story so far? Awaiting your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy

Chapter 6- Jealousy.

Sam almost jumped when he heard a voice say "Hello Sam" quietly.

"Oh god Cas! I need my peace at least in the shower, dammit!" Sam said, jumping.

"My apologies Sam", Castiel said.

"That's okay. Pass me the towel, and go sit in the room Cas", sam said.

Castiel passed the towel to Sam, and did what he was told to do.

Sam stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist. As soon as he stepped into the room, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Human stares, he could get used to, but angelic? Impossible. It was a whole new level of weird, to be started at by an angel with a piercing gaze.

Castiel apparently sensed nothing wrong, and stared at Sam's torso, until Sam felt way too uncomfortable. Sam snapped.

"Somethin' the matter Cas? Why are you staring at me like that?" Sam asked, feeling self-conscious.

Castiel walked up to Sam, touched his abs and said, "I was wondering why you have eight lumps on your stomach. Only women have lumps on their stomachs, when they are about to reproduce. You are not a woman, and neither are you going to reproduce Sam".

Sam found it hard to believe that anyone except Castiel could ever say this with a straight face. He laughed and said "Thanks for the information Cas, but I already knew that. These are abs. you get them when you work out."

"Work out?" Castiel asked, with a puzzled frown.

"I mean exercise, Cas" Sam explained.

"I thought only malnourished people had their ribs showing" Castiel said, once again touching Sam's body.

Sam felt uncomfortable and squirmed, because being touched by an angel was the last thing on his agenda for as long as he lived. Castiel's fingers were soft and cold.

Nevertheless, Sam gave Castiel a bemused look. The angel was so innocent, he didn't know the simplest of things. Really, sometimes, it was just so adorable.

"Hey Cas? I'm guessing your vessel Jimmy exercised. You must have abs too. Do you?" Sam asked.

Castiel gave Sam a sheepish look. He stared at the floor and mumbled something.

"Cas, you gotta be louder than that. I am human after all, y'know" Sam said.

"I said… I never looked at my vessel.. umm, I mean, I never looked at myself before" Castiel muttered.

It was the first time Sam heard the angel hesitate and mumble. It took him a few seconds to understand, but when he did, he cracked up.

"You mean, naked? Oh c'mon Cas! Not even when you shower?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Angels don't indulge in the habit of bathing Sam. Water on earth is too polluted for us, it damages our grace. Our vessel is cleansed of all earthly pollution by forces of nature" Castiel said, with a blank (but extremely adorable) face.

"Uhhh,whatever man. Just remove your shirt alright? We'll see if you have any abs", Sam said, and immediately realized how wrong the sentence sounded. Had it been anyone else, they would've given Sam a "You're-friggin'-gay" look, or worse, backed off and fled the dingy motel room.

But Sam needn't have worried. This was Cas, in whose dictionary words like sarcasm and perversion didn't even exist.

As Sam watched, Castiel began removing his trench coat. When that dropped to the floor, he "untied" his tie, and undid his shirt buttons. As the shirt fell off, Sam looked at Castiel and smiled.

"Dude! You've got perfect abs! Looks like Jimmy was in perfect shape, Sam said.

Castiel walked up to the grimy motel mirror and looked at his six-packs, looking pleased. As always, Castiel was like a child with a shiny new toy. (In this case, he was like a child who had discovered a…. erm…. Shiny new body part? That did not sound right, did it?)

Right at that moment, Dean opened the door of the room.

He looked at Sam, who was dripping wet and clad just in a towel, and then at Castiel, who was shirtless. He had never seen the angel shirtless before, no matter how many times he dropped hints. Now Sam was all alone in the room with him and Castiel had fucking stripped! Dean was dumbfounded. Not to mention furious.

"Castiel, what the fuck are you doin' shirtless man?", Dean asked.

Castiel calmly reached for his shirt, buttoned it up and said, "Sam asked me to remove it."

Castiel apparently did not realize how serious the situation was, and the trouble he was getting Sam into.

"You gonna explain that Sammy?' Dean asked, now giving Sam an "if-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-dead-about-a-million-times-already" look.

"Dean, it is not what it looks like", Sam said, trying to defend himself.

Dean cut him off. He turned to speak to Castiel. But the angel had vanished. Typical.

"The fuck is goin' on Sammy?", Dean asked his brother.

"Dean, lemme explain. Cas, umm, he appeared in my shower, and he… uhh.. he saw my abs…" Before Sam could speak further, Dean yelled, "WHAT?" in a pitch that would put Celine Dion to shame.

"DID CASTIEL SEE YOU NAKED SAMUEL WINCHESTER?", Dean continued yelling, not seeming to care that he was using their actual names instead of their fake ones.

There was a loud bang on the door, and both the brothers jumped.

"Shut your trap Romeo! Others are tryinna have sex, you know" a gruff, slightly slurred voice said.

"Sorry man, we'll keep it low", Dean said.

The owner of the gruff voice chuckled, and there was the sound of shuffling feet.

The tension in the air was almost tangible.

After what seemed like hours of uncomfortable silence, Dean said (read-growled), "put on some clothes Sammy. Let's go eat. I'm hungry", and walked off, without waiting for Sam.

Sam had to grab some clothes hurriedly before running off to catch up with his brother. He rushed outside, locked the door, and ran up to Dean's "baby" (to be pronounced with a seductive voice people!), gleaming under the moonlight.

As soon as he stepped into the car, Sam had to plug his ears to block out the music. Dean didn't seem to bother, since he was singing at the top of his voice himself.

Sam didn't want to draw more attention to himself, so he just settled down quietly.

**A/N: I did not know that this story was going to be such a long one guys! Believe me, I'm not a fan of huge stories myself. But in this case, I can promise you that you guys won't be disappointed in the end. This might get longer, but patience always pays. :P Read and Review guys, and as I always say, Suggestions are appreciated :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion

Chapter 7- Confusion

Dean drove the car until he found a decent place that served dinner, and also offered a beautiful view of the mountainside.

Dean parked the car, and the brother got out and walked up to the door. Dean went inside first, and Sam turned back and looked at the view. It was a full moon night, with a cloudless sky. Under the eerie moonlight (everything was eerie for the Winchesters. Its supernatural you know), the place looked oddly familiar.

Sam didn't need to wrack his brains to figure out what was so familiar about the place. The memory was etched forever in Sam's mind. It was the same place where Sam and Dean had parted ways a few months ago. Sam had thought he'd lost Dean forever, after Dean had found out about his addiction to demon blood (Well, hell, who knew Ruby would be such a bitch in the end?). There developed a crack in their relationship and it just seemed to deepen with every passing second. There were so many things left unsaid, so many emotions bottled up and so much to catch up with. There was very little time though. The brothers were finding it harder and harder not to crack underneath all that burden. Vessels to Michael and Lucifer, nonetheless. I mean, how many "lucky" people got to be the vessels of the two biggest nutjobs in the entire biblical history (no offence to Christ fans out there). They just needed to sort out their inner turmoil before the going got dirty. But how could Sam confess to Dean? How could he tell him how much…

"Sammy, you comin' or what? This place ain't gonna be open for long, ya know" Dean said, interrupting Sam's thoughts.

"uhhh… yeah Dean, I'm coming", Sam said, and hastily followed his brother inside.

They seated themselves at the far end of the diner, and Dean ordered his usual hamburger with fries and beer whereas Sam ordered a salad and a soda.

After they had placed their order, the brothers just stared outside. They both were good at pretending, so they did just that. Pretended like they were enjoying the view, while doing some really deep thinking- about each other.

When their food arrived, they ate in silence. The only sound at their table was the sound of Dean chewing, and Sam's fork occasionally scraping across the plate. They finished their food, paid the check and drove back to the motel.

As soon as they stepped back into their room, Dean burst out.

"Sammy! We gotta talk about it man. You can't just shut up and cut me out", Dean said.

Sam just raised one eyebrow and replied in a very smart manner.

"Hgnhhh?"

(There you go Sammy, your smartest answer in times of confusion).

"Sammy, is there something goin' on between you and Cas?", Dean asked, coming straight to the point.

"Huh… WHAT? NO WAY DEAN!" Sam yelled, in a tone that would've scared grizzly bears away.

"Then will you please explain what you both were doin' with your shirts open?", Dean asked, almost pleading now. He needed to get rid of the confusion right here, right now.

Sam explained everything to Dean, but Dean, being the overprotective guy he was, did NOT like the part about Castiel touching his Sammy's body.

"Earth to Dean. Are you listening? What is wrong Dean?" Sam asked, his hazel eyes focused on Dean's green ones.

Dean shook his head. He knew that if he couldn't tell his brother now, he couldn't tell it to him, ever.

"Dean? Are you alright?" asked Sam, coming closer to lay a hand around Dean's shoulder. On any other day, Dean might have batted his brother's hand off and called him a "chick", but tonight, he felt comfortable in Sam's half-embrace.

"Sam, you know all the chicks I bang? Well, I'm not really into them", Dean said, hoping that Sam would get the hint.

But his dear Sam, having spent a lot of time with said blue-eyed angel lately, had gotten a little thick. He didn't seem to understand what Dean was saying.

"Of course I know you are not interested Dean, which is why you bang a different one every day", Sam said, chuckling.

"Oh shut up pretty boy. What I'm saying is, I love you."

"I love you too Dean, you know that", Sam said, appearing calm on the outside, but only he knew that on the inside, his heart was beating so fast that if it had legs, it would've completed a world marathon by now.

**A/N: Okay, this was unexpected. I thought I'd finish the story in 7 chapters (since it happens to be my lucky number), but I just cannot seem to stop writing. Hopefully, the next chapter will be my last, and after that, I'm gonna start workin' on a new fanfic. Read and Review, s'il vous plait! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Confession

Chapter 8- Confession.

"I love you too Dean", Sammy had said.

"You do?" Dean asked, uncertainly.

"Well, yeah, you are my brother, you've been there for me whenever I needed you, and even after all this, you did not give up on me" Sam said.

"OH Sammy, cut the bullshit, will ya? We both know it isn't what I mean. I'm sorry for saying all those things to you, I really am. I was angry at the time, and I didn't even bother about how you would've felt… What?" Dean asked, looking at Sam, the corners of whose mouth were curling up.

"What?" Dean asked again.

"Nothing. It's just… you hate talking, and you are the one doing the talking today. Dean, I missed you too. I didn't know what to do when you went down under. I was desperate. I had to do something. I just guess Ruby took advantage", Sam said.

"Sammy, it's okay. The bitch is screwed now, and she won't be back in a long, long time. Stop feeling guilty", Dean said, seating himself on the bed beside his Sammy.

"Dean, about what you just said. You really love me? In that way?" Sam asked.

"Dude, if you are implying that I am gay, let me tell you, I am definitely. Not. Gay. I have the ability to bang chicks even now" Dean said, smirking.

"Yeah, you do, but somehow, I don't see you as the chickbanger anymore man. You are more of a guybanger in my view now", Sam said, chortling.

"Sammy, shut up!" Dean said, throwing a pillow, which Sam caught just in time.

"Oh, that's a war dude! You want a pillowfight? You'll get it!" Sam yelled, and rolled off the bed, gathering ammunition (in this case- pillows) and throwing them at his brother. They started rolling on the floor, the bed, fighting for pillows, and amidst all of this, Sam suddenly found himself on top of Dean, their lips barely inches apart.

"Dean, this is not right", Sam whispered, as Dean inched towards his lips.

"But it'll shut you up for a while Sammy", Dean said, and closed in the gap between them. As his lips met Sam's, he could feel their softness. They kissed furiously, passionately, until they both ran out of breath. They broke the kiss, panted, and then locked lips again. This time, Dean brushed Sam's lips with his tongue, and Sam parted his lips, giving Dean an entry. Tongues locked in a fierce battle (of domination or lust, who knows?) and they both rolled over to the bed, ripping off each other's clothes until they were both naked, and starving for each other.

O()O()O()O()O

Sam woke up first. It was 6 o clock in the morning, and he thought he heard wings.

He was getting out of bed when he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist, and he heard Dean mumble "Sammy, don't wake up yet."

Sam chuckled quietly, and got back into bed. He looked at a half-sleepy Dean, who looked so adorable that he wanted to do what he did last night again. He nestled against Dean, kissed his neck and slowly ravished his older brother's body with kisses while Dean moaned. Well, at least Sam was the man in the relationship, though Dean would eat a shape shifter before admitting that.

"Wake up Dean, it's time to go", Sam whispered, and got up.

That was when he noticed a certain blue-eyed, tousled-haired angel sitting in the chair across the room. Sam yelled "DEAN!" at the top of his voice, and Dean woke up, fully awake, clutching his gun.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

Sam just pointed in the direction, and Dean noticed the angel soon enough.

"WHAT THE FUCK CAS?" Dean yelled. The first thought that came into his sleep-muddled brain was, _has he been here this whole time, watching Sammy and me? Fuck fuck fuck!_

"Hello Dean. Hello Sam", Castiel said, smiling a little. To dean, it looked like the angel was sneering (if angels could do that).

"Hey Cas? Wassup?" asked Sam, trying to be calm, but failing miserably.

"I believe I got my explanation of the question I asked you yesterday Dean" Castiel said.

Sam and Dean spluttered, mumbled, and then blushed beet red.

"Castiel. Get out, right now. We have some unfinished business to attend to" Dean said.

Both the brothers were thinking the exact same thing at that moment.

_Castiel was one sick, twisted angel!_

"Okay Dean, I will leave you both to finish your unfinished, "doggystyle" business" Castiel smirked, and vanished.

Sam turned to Dean when he suddenly began chortling.

"What's got you crackin' Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. It's just that. Castiel said "doggy style". Never imagined a day would come when I'd hear an angel say that", Dean said, still chuckling.

"Well, I never even imagined we would meet an angel", Sam sad.

"True. Definitely true. Now, about that unfinished business Cas told us about…."

….. And there was silence in the Winchester's room for the rest of the morning.

*The End*

**Tell me if you liked it guys! Reviews make my day! :D**


End file.
